Information technology is experiencing increased need for reconfigurable systems-on-demand that are capable of on-the-fly task and defect adaption, in real-time, and at a lower cost. High-performance electronic systems combining state-of-the-art processing logic, memories, and sensors on a single chip is desired. The challenge in implementing an advanced reconfigurable switching matrix network that can be integrated with various functional subsystems is substantial. Furthermore, the advanced switching matrix architectures are becoming more critical in high density and high-performance systems. New embedded switching schemes should deliver high performance with large variations in device parameters when these devices approach nanometer scale. To date, even the design of such switching matrices are based on different material systems and complicated fabrication processes resulting in extremely low yield and are therefore, impossible for commercial application.
Resistive random access memory (RRAM) is emerging as a promising nonvolatile memory (NVM) device. The oxide-based resistive switching devices have inspired substantial scientific and commercial interests due to their high storage density, fast operating speed, and low power operation. Among them, ZnO-based resistive switching devices possess promising features and low cost due to its abundant material source and relatively simple processing. Furthermore, the multifunctional properties such as semiconducting and resistive switching of ZnO can be achieved through various doping processes, facilitating the device integration.
The Thin film transistor (TFTs) is a class of field effect transistors (FETs), in which the current through the channel is modulated on the same basic principle as in the Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor (MOSFET). Unlike the MOSFET where the substrate material is the bulk semiconductor, such as the single crystalline silicon, in the TFT, the thin film of semiconductor materials is deposited on substrates such as glasses or polymers to form the channel layers of TFTs.